Life's a Party, Let's Crash It
by DancingInStars
Summary: Marauder-era; In the end, time's just a figure the grand scheme of things. Your life is distinguished through moments; you'll laugh, you'll cry, or maybe you'll laugh so hard until you cry -not necessarily in that order. Current chapter: LJ
1. Burning

_It's been a heck of a while since I went on hiatus from the HP fandom, I actually felt a little guilty whenever I looked at my bookshelf (which is a torturous amount of times, mind you) to see the series all align and neat, waiting for me to read them again._

_So here, I'll be starting a sort of challenge for myself to get back in the swing of things again. As I'm taking part in the _**100 Themed Writing Challenge**_ on DeviantArt, I'll be adding tidbits of the HP fandom into the challenge as it progress. Every drabble will have a word count of around 250-500. Nothing more. Nothing less... Well, it could be more, but let's not go there now. Not yet anyway. **:**__**sheepish grin:**_

_The drabbles are going to revolve around the Marauders mostly, although glimpses of the Order and baby!Harry might pop up sooner or later depending on the theme that I'm working on. This might be the longest AN in the entire thing, so you don't have to worry about how it's probably longer that the first chapter itself. Just a sort of introduction. Cause, frankly, I have _**no**_ idea what I'm doing right now._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. JKR is a freakin' genius._

* * *

**Theme:** 38. Burning  
**Word count:** 250

* * *

Frankly, it had initially started with a thought.

Then again, that might be little too straightforward for the liking of our favourite quartet of trouble makers. In reality, it started with a yell, a crash, a screamed curse of something that sounded remarkably suited for the Four Founders time and two dark haired boys hurtling down the staircase leading up to the Gryffindor boy's dormitory.

The taller of the two, a half step ahead of his spectacled companion, abruptly came to a screeching halt at the foot of the stairs. This, as expected, prompted the other boy into crashing straight into him, sending –as also expected- both boys careening sharply off equilibrium as they both landed in a tangled heap of limbs a few foot off from the initial impact site.

It was a testament to their infamy as the scattered occupants in the room merely spared a glance at them, portrayed a single emotion (varying from a disbelieving eye roll to an amused giggle), and swiftly go on to whatever initial activity that they had been going about with prior to the distraction.

"Prongs," Sirius grunted, making a move to free his pinned arm beneath James weight, "Come on, I just thought... of... something."

There was a derisive snort from the other side of the room as Lily Evans, scarlet hair pulled back into a braid, spoke up, her voice easily carrying across the gold and red dappled common room, "_You _were _thinking_? No wonder I smelt something burning."

* * *

_End of first drabble. It was tough to keep it to the word count though. Reviews would make my day, especially criticisms; I'm still pretty much a beginner at this and I'd like to improve, even if it's a little ^-^_

_D.I.S_


	2. At Peace

Thanks for everyone who either commented or added this story to their alerts. You all make my day ^-^ It was only a matter of time before I started writing drabbles about LJ.

Lily/James = My OTP **:heart:**

* * *

Theme: 44. At Peace  
Word count: 444

* * *

Her head rests on your chest, flyaway strands of scarlet tucked into the crook of your neck and her hand rests on the bare skin just above the lip of your pyjama bottoms, ghosting her fingers along the silver of skin there. She's whispering something unintelligible, voice thick and breathy. It makes no sense to you. You can't understand it at all. The only thing you're sure of is the way her lips move against the sensitive skin at the base of your throat as she continues murmuring. It tickles slightly.

She looks up at you, tilting her head to pin you back with the sheer intensity of her gaze. Her lips move. _I'm sorry_, she says, _I d-didn't... No, none of it. I'm sorry. I love you. I'm so sorry. I love you so much. Please forgive me._

You hear the way her voice breaks, the terror of abandonment layering her voice like a spread of silk beneath your fingers. Her wrists come to lock loosely around your neck as you pull her closer against you, kissing away her worries to the back of her mind. You know you're not able to completely burn off the fear. It still lingers; it's in the spaces in the air whenever you're in a room together. She's scared. She's not as bulletproof as everyone deems her to be. She needs _you_.

This doesn't come as a surprise to you; you need her too.

_I love you_, you tell her the simple truth, your voice curving around the words that have become a saviour to all that you hold close; keeping your entire _world_from falling apart.

The flame lingers when your lips meet again, a soft ocean of reprieve that soothed the burns and bruises in its path. It's like a blanket of security, draped over her shoulders to bind her closer to you.

You watch the dying ambers in her eyes, amplified by the soft, dim lighting that sends a deep shiver down your spine as her lips curl upwards in a hesitant smile. Hesitant at her worth; at the fact that she was holding your heart in the same way you held hers.

It's never going to stop, you realize that. You love her all the more because of it. It was moments like these that make you realize that peace and serenity is merely a state of perception; that you can just step into a raging inferno but as long as she's still there when you emerge from it makes everything seem worthwhile.

How could you not?

Both of you are addicts when it comes to friction; arsonists in your own defining stereotypes.

* * *

_End. Reviews would be appreciated, thanks for your time!_

_-D.I.S_


End file.
